Conventionally, ceramic heaters have been used as heaters such as an ignition heater for oil fan heater and a heater of a glow plug for starting facilitation used in a diesel engine.
The ceramic heaters comprises a U shaped heating element and electrode lead terminals connected to the ends of the U shaped heating element embedded in a stick insulating body (For example, paragraph 0027 of document 1). In the document 1, there is a description that an injection molded heating compact is made by a mold where electrode lead terminals are fixed at predetermined positions and then burrs of the injection molded heating compact are removed by laser beam (For example, paragraphs 0028-0033 of document 1). In addition, there is a description that the heating compact is housed and integrated in a concave portion of a separated insulating member and then fired (For example, paragraphs 0035-0037 of document 1).
Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-285314